boffandomcom-20200223-history
Nina (Breath of Fire III)
Nina is a character within Breath of Fire III. She is the princess of Wyndia, daughter to the King and Queen Sheila, and a member of the Wing Clan. Just like the Nina before her, she is an offensive magic caster. Contrary to the previous game, however, is that during her childhood, Nina lacks wings. Appearance and Personality As a child, Nina is about the same height as Ryu. She has blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. Her hair is longer as a child, tied up in a flowing ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her outfit consists of a reddish-orange long, puffy dress with a white apron-like front with raised frills around her shoulders, a large bow tied around her waist and behind her back, a bluish broach, long white gloves and brown boots. Notably she lacks wings at this time. As an adolescent, her hair is now shorter and spikes out more with a red headband. She wears a red one-piece dress with puffy shoulders that stops just above her thighs but below her hips, a blue broach and red knee-high boots. She now has two somewhat short bluish-white fan-like wings with two long ribbon-like feathers at the bottom, somewhat resembling a faerie. Both versions wield a wand that has wing-like structures under a blue gem at the top. As a child, Nina is a bit naive and trusting, as she believed Bailo's and Sunder's lies when they tricked her to release them. However, she is still very intelligent, as she managed to trick the brothers into letting them join the Contest of Champions, and she does acknowledge when she's made a mistake. She is also very determined, never letting any problem stop her, something that further evolved as she became an adult. She strongly believes in her friends and is very loyal to them, even more so than she is to her family, as she ran away from the kingdom three times in favor of supporting her friends, even challenging her mother at one point. She does, however, love her family regardless, but she stands by her friends more due to the stronger connection she has with them. The most notable trait Nina possesses is her undying faith, loyalty and belief in Ryu. She will always support him, even in the darkest of hours, and will do whatever she can to help him. Numerous times she states that Ryu "isn't a bad dragon", showing how much she believes in him. She sees him as her hero. Nina isn't the slightest bit afraid of his Brood powers, no matter how dangerous they are, especially since he tends to use them to protect her, something Garr noticed and mentioned during the trip. Nina always backs up Ryu, even if it means going against her own family, and stands by his side with steadfast loyalty, willing to go to any dangerous place if it means helping him. It's hinted that she fell in love with Ryu, the most notable moment is when the gang revived Deis, where she displays a moment of jealousy and anger over Ryu's reaction to seeing Deis naked at Angel Tower. However, as with every incarnation, this isn't certain, though many moments in the game suggest she has. Role in Breath of Fire III Nina's first encounter with Ryu is when Balio and Sunder presents him to the King and Queen of Wyndia as a "mystical, evil dragon". After being imprisoned, Nina, having been tricked by them, sets Balio and Sunder free and gets kidnapped (only to be later saved by Ryu). They escape and hide from them until they escape into the city through the castle graveyard, but they are later re-captured on Eygnock Road. They escape again and flee into Mt. Boumore and eventually meet and befriend Momo and Peco, who join at their respective locations (Tower and Dump), only to be captured again. To make sure they don't escape, they force them to enter the Contest of Champions and imprison Momo/Peco. After Ryu loses the Contest to Garr who sets the party free, the party ultimately defeats Balio's and Sunder's combined form, Stallion, on the bridge of Maekyss Gorge. After defeating Balio and Sunder, Nina is returned to the castle, only to end up running away when she and Honey fell off a balcony ledge. When she rejoined the group, she overhears Garr talking to Ryu, saying he will die after learning about the Brood, which upsets her greatly. As they try to cross the Checkpoint, the guards stop them, almost identifying her as the Princess, but Garr makes up that she's his daughter while giving them a powerful look, which the guards nervously accept. While crossing the bridge, he reveals that it was a good idea for her to come, as Ryu really only uses his powers to protect her. This surprises her, and while Ryu tries to hide it, she requests that he helps her get stronger so she won't be a hazard for him. When they arrive at Rhapala, she becomes interested in Beyd's and Shadis' possible relationship, opting to help him win her heart. This would also allow them to progress further, as with the Lighthouse not working, they were unable to get a ship. After secretly training with them, Beyd challenged Zig to a battle, which Ryu and the others secretly helped him. After he won, he and Shadis became a couple, but was unable to fix the Lighthouse after getting injured. Ryu and the others gained permission to fix it themselves. After battling Gazer, they reactivated the Lighthouse, only to have a Fairy try to stop them, but only succeeded in jamming the lever in place. The fairy told them to come to the Fairy Village to keep the "monster" from attacking them. The monster was revealed to be a Dolphin, who first acted nice because Nina and Momo were there, but quickly showed his true colors, especially after the fairies insulted him. After defeating him, they returned to Rhapala, only to find the ship had not returned yet. They were forced to take a detour through the secret entrance to Mt. Zublo in order to make it to the Urkan Region. They ended up fighting Gisshan, Charyb & Scylla, they managed to proceed to the Urkan Region. Afterwards, Nina, Garr, and the rest of the party sees Ryu to Angel Tower, which Nina disapproves of when they arrive. Once they reach the burial ground in Angel Tower, Garr asks Nina and the rest of the party to wait upstairs so he and Ryu can continue ahead. Unknown to her at the time, Garr meant to kill Ryu but was defeated. As the room began to shake and collapse, everyone presumed Ryu to be dead. Several years pass, and Nina finally reunites with Ryu when he arrives with Garr to McNeil Manor as she's having Mayor McNeil arrested for his involvement with Balio and Sunder. Once they explain to her that he was working for the Crime organization led by Mikba, she joins the party again and heads off to Syn City. They finally catch up to Mikba and Rei at the Dauna Checkpoint and defeat him, and after Garr decides that he needs to meet with the Goddess Myria to get answers as to why the Brood needed to be killed, Nina suggests that they do another act of heroism in order to get in the Kings favor. She mentions problems coming from Plant and they head there to get a better grasp of the situation from Momo, who mentions the Director Palet has been missing for awhile. After the dilemma is solved, Nina thanks Momo and then they head off to Wyndia to get a new passport to cross into the Rhapala Region. Since the King was unaware of Rei, but felt that Ryu and the others kidnapped Nina, she requested that only Rei follow her to the castle to retrieve the passport. They found Honey there again, which Nina safely pocketed to prevent a repeat incident like before. Once Rei got the passport, Nina was going to say goodbye, but a guard had reported that Rei was associated with Ryu, angering the King. The duo managed to escape via the hidden Portal Drive in the basement of the castle, which Honey activates, allowing them to return to Ryu and the others. After returning to Angel Tower, they learn that they have to free Deis from her prison. After Ryu kills Gaist, who was the seal, they return to Angel Tower. There (if present in the party) she displays jealously over the newly-awakened and naked Deis as she flirts with Ryu (and beats up Garr), even commenting "What's with that goofy look on your face, Ryu!?". Their travels eventually takes them to the Brood town of Dragnier. Here they learn more about the history of Ryu's people from the elder Jono, who Nina has to kiss on the cheek to agree to give Ryu the full power of the Brood after they defeat him. From here they go through the Factory and come upon the Desert of Death, where Nina passes out from heat exhaustion but is saved when Ryu sacrifices the Radka to feed Nina the nutrient rich meat it possesses. After many battles and hardships, they finally meet Myria herself and Nina, refusing to stop believing in Ryu, joins in the battle against the evil monstrosity. Myria is defeated, causing Garr to turn to stone and the Station to come crashing down from the sky. She is seen having survived the fall with Ryu, Rei and Momo. Battle In this Breath of Fire III, Nina serves as the offensive magic user. Nina's key stats are her high AP and Intelligence, which allows her to cast a lot of spells and dish out great damage. She also has a fair amount of Agility, often being the second fastest character in the party, just behind Rei. This high speed enables her to move quickly and do what she has to, such as using her spells or healing items, as she often gets to perform her action first. Her selection of magic also enables her to attack all targets and acquires this means of doing so earlier than most characters. However, Nina has low defense and mediocre HP, average at best. As a result, Nina is quite frail and dies easily. Nina is also at a second disadvantage: her magic doesn't always dish out good damage against bosses, which makes her less favorable (unless you possess the non-elemental Magic Ball ability and the intelligence-based physical attack Mind Sword ability, which in this case makes her more effective when elemental magic won't do the job). As a result, Nina is the least used character in the game. In order to make use of her AP and Intelligence, most people apprentice her under Mygas and Deis, while others may use Ladon and Meryleep as a backup. Hondara is also a good choice, as not only are the Skills he teach helpful, but it increases her Holy properties and resistance to Death-type spells, making battling undead and such easier. To an even lesser extent, Fahl may be used in order to improve her durability. However, he isn't used long, as most people prefer to maximize her AP and Intelligence. Yggdrasil is often considered the best Master for Nina when she's a child, as he not only boosts her Intelligence and AP, but also her Defense, improving her durability, although it makes her weak to Flame magic, though equipping her with the Ring of Fire can completely eliminate that problem. Abilities Stats Gallery BoFIII Nina Artwork.jpg Ninnin.jpg|Nina (child) from Breath of Fire III AlexMM&Nina.png|Nina (child) from Breath of Fire III With Mega Man aka: Rockman (left) and Alex from Street Fighter III (middle) Bof3dab.jpg Bof3cb.jpg Category:Breath of Fire III Protagonists